Online shoppers are increasingly becoming concerned with the safety of home-delivered goods. Shoppers with to keep deliveries from online retailers, such as Amazon, safe and even fresh in the case of perishable products. This can be partially attained by notifying shoppers of deliveries to their door.
Packages that are delivered are often left unsecured by the deliverer. There is an increase in packages being delivered and different types of delivery methods are being developed by online retailers including Amazon.
The growth of companies that deliver products direct to consumers may be slowed by the consumer's concern of the product being left unsecured at their front door. What is therefore needed is a security device that can communicate with online retailers and consumers alike to provide this level of security.